Cannibal
by Joutsen
Summary: A stalker hunts its prey. My new and improved version!


A/N: Anywho, this is my little cannibal story that I've written for English class. I did have this up a little while ago, but this is the finished version. I've added all the gory details and proof read it over and over, though there's probably a mistake here and there. I hope that you all enjoy this, I've worked hard, not too hard, but I still put some thought into this! Please review!  
  
I press myself against the alley wall. We've been going at this for hours, running, hiding, sneaking around. It's an endless game of cat and mouse.  
You run a sharp turn again. Of course I follow, after all, this is our game and it most definitely is not over. I give a grin that must have poured mischievousness. I hear you throwing down something heavy as I make my way round the corner. Do you honestly think a little trash will stop me? Well then, that's very foolish of you. I allow myself a quiet snicker.  
There is no end to the amusement my victims bring me while on the hunt. I can go on for days chasing them down, but sadly my hunger cannot last that long. I give a silent sigh of dismay.  
Creeping through the shadows, I descend upon you with determination and desire. Wrapping my arms around you in a vice-like grip, I feel your skin bunch together underneath my fingertips, exciting me to no end. I can hear your pants of exertion as you struggle to be free. This is sweet torture to my ears. You make me tingle all over, just by the sight you present. How I wish to taste.  
Even though I love the sound of your whimpers, you must hush, someone may hear you. "Quiet sweet one, quiet. I fear you speak too loudly." I give a smug grin, but my words only make you struggle harder. My grin is no more; in its place is a frown. "How am I supposed to carry out my fun if someone comes to interrupt because of all your racket?"  
I shake my head as you insist on making this difficult. I 'tsk' you and tighten my grip. "Now, quiet!" I whisper harshly in your ear. "I've had enough. My thirst has been ignored far too long and it begins to irritate me so." I give a quick swipe of my tongue along your throat.  
Your eyes are shut tight and sparkling with unshed tears. I wonder what it is you think I'm going to do to you exactly. This brings back a devious smile. What is it your mind is conjuring? I can only imagine myself.  
But enough games, I've lingered too long. As my lips suck your neck, I can taste your skin. I lick at the saltiness collected there.  
No thoughts of words form in my mind, only touch. Only the feel of pleasure courses through my body as I begin to feast upon my prey. I start to nip a little at your flesh, it glows an angry red. I hear your pulse pounding faster and faster, the beating of your heart. I begin to puncture the surface of your skin, tiny specks of blood flowing into my awaiting mouth. I lick hungrily at the wound I've just made, digging deeper with my teeth.  
While lapping at your flesh, I use my nails to pierce your unclothed arms, streams of crimson roll off you, dropping to the ground in a 'plop'. The tang of blood fills my nose, the copper taste gently sloping over my tongue. I don't just hear your pulse anymore I feel it. Slowly lifting my right hand, so as not to alarm you, I snake my fingers up to your collar. Deftly unbuttoning your shirt I reveal a smooth shoulder and abandon your throat at the sight of new skin, sinking my incisors in to it.  
Your thrashing around is getting quite old so I squeeze your figure even tighter to my body, appeasing your attempt to escape. Cries of pain leave your sweet mouth and broken pleas of help echo off the brick walls. I eat at your muscle, shredding tendons carelessly; blood pouring from crudely cut veins, all in a sadistic rhythm.  
I can't stand but give a mad laugh, a kind of gurgle. Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear your pain-filled screams for me to stop. But there's something dark and sinister bubbling within me making my insides burn and crawl. I ache with dissatisfaction and the only way I know how to settle it is to feed.  
I lose myself in my thoughts and rip away at your fleshy tissue. Suddenly, a loud noise behind me halts my progress, sending me back to reality. Holding my breath, I freeze in my spot, ears strained to their limit. Even you have stopped to listen, but this does not last long for you start your struggle anew and with more vigor.  
"Hey, you there! What are ya doin'? Let 'em go! Put 'em down!!" I hear the gruff voice of a man behind me, the one who must have made that noise. The noise of which disturbed my pleasant meal.  
My vision begins to blur and the world around me is covered in red; my rage builds. How dare this man walk upon my feeding ground and interrupt my dinner! How dare he!  
My subconscious thought is to take action and kill, but I can't. That will only call notice to me if there are others with him. "Dammit!" I give a fierce growl, coming from the depths of my chest when I realize my dilemma. I can hear the man making his way towards us in quick, powerful leaps.  
A decision is made. I must depart at once and leave you with this man. Although this idea angers me greatly, it must be followed through.  
I give another growl and push you away from me, running as fast as I can to the safety of the shadows. I do this all unhesitant and without a backwards glance. It's not yet time to show myself to others. They will not understand me. Until then, my desire, my passion will remain a secret.  
  
Please Review!!! Tell me anything about what you think, if it's good or bad, what I need to work on. Anything will be appreciated!!! 


End file.
